


碰杯之前

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 花王Attack Zero
Relationships: Nakamura Tomoya/Suda Masaki





	碰杯之前

1

“公司里一位前辈身上总是有很好闻的味道。”

四双眼睛直直戳到菅田身上，就像在公司里对着一桌上司搞汇报。菅田局促地舔舔嘴唇眨眨眼，椅子往后挪了两公分。

是这样的，我最近被安排去跟一个新项目，和一位一直不太有机会共事的前辈同组，最初一起讨论方案的时候，就觉得前辈身上有一种奇妙的味道，像某种衣物洗涤剂或是柔软剂，亲切又干净。后来发现就算前辈换了不同颜色的衬衫和领带，加班也好应酬也好和甲方碰头也好，仍然总是那样的味道。然后就变得超级在意，很想知道究竟是什么东西，所以来问问大家最近有用过什么味道独特的产品吗？

独特，在这里像是个毫无用处的词，无法给出任何提示。五人同时陷入沉思。

与菅田有多年深交的间宫首先发现盲点：你确定不是香水吗？

贺来：是香水吧。

松坂：是香水吧。

杉野：是香水吧。

不是啦！比用香水的味道淡很多，再说了，无论如何我也是洗衣爱好协会的一员啊，不至于连洗衣产品和香水都分不清吧！

但现在不用香水的女性倒是很少见呢。

诶？菅田愣了愣，有点不好意思地纠正道，不是啦，是男性前辈。

四人恍然大悟地点点头，空气安静片刻。

间宫强调一遍：男性身上的，干净好闻的，味道？

菅田笃定地点了点头。

松坂：就算是男性，用香水也不是什么稀奇事情吧。

杉野：所以果然还是香水吧，洗衣液味的那种。

贺来：洗衣液味还是算了吧。

或者还有一种可能……间宫停了停，目光扫过一众友人，撇了撇眉毛像是有点难以启齿。

四人紧张地看着他，期待一个一锤定音的答案。

间宫深吸一口气：信息素！

2

当然不是信息素，至少在他们已知的人类里，还不曾有人分化出第二性别。满心期待落空的菅田愤愤表示，同人本害人。

大家纷纷开始思考新的可能性。

不会是有妇之夫吧？家里有那种sense很好很讲究的妻子。

目光焦点转移到了在场唯一人夫身上。但四人各有情绪——菅田惊愕，杉野钦羡，松坂看戏而间宫质疑。

贺来笑眯眯摊手：别看我，我和菅田くん不是同社。

间宫恍然大悟地转向唯一的菅田同社前辈：难道您隐婚？

松坂面不改色，理直气壮地把袖子伸到间宫面前：不然给你闻闻masaki说的味道？说罢转向菅田，语重心长道，我一直当你是弟弟。

菅田惊恐地看着松坂说我不是我没有，然后中气十足地喊了一声哥，当是自证清白。

杉野对间宫表示不满：不要用肮脏的目光揣测我司同事关系！

贺来拍拍杉野的肩示意他不要激动，慢条斯理地开口总结：也就是说，让菅田くん脸红心跳的犯人是外部人士。

茅塞顿开，讨论的氛围终于活跃起来。

所以我们需要的是什么意见？

如何通过独特气味找到洗涤产品？

如何与初次合作的项目组前辈搞好关系？

如何追求有妇之夫？

……

头脑风暴开始了，菅田想到公司会议室里那些令人头大的brain storming，感到十分抵触，毕竟他挑起话题的时候可没想到最后会从洗衣聊到恋爱问题上。

直到大家的好弟弟杉野一语惊醒梦中人：只是产品的话，为什么不直接问呢？这种事情不止于害羞吧，而且说不定还可以让前辈加入我们一起分享洗衣经验。

贺来：为什么不直接问呢？

间宫：为什么不直接问呢？

松坂：为什么不直接问呢？

四人齐刷刷看向菅田。

菅田被盯得不自在，被问到了这一步也只能破罐子破摔：因为我喜欢他！

空气久违地再次安静片刻，然后朋友们纷纷唏嘘：哦，原来是恋爱的味道啊。

杉野：追求同性前辈的话，之前哪个电视剧里是不是有说明书来着？

我知道前辈喜欢巨乳……贺来刚说了半句就被瞪了一眼，赶紧把后半句吞回去。

但并不影响间宫接过那后半句的逻辑：说起来masaki是巨根吗？

莫名其妙被质疑能力的菅田不高兴了：好失礼啊，竟然用下半身衡量人的价值！

3

散会后松坂拉菅田去吃饭，看起来很贵、很难把握火候、很考验技术的烤肉。

菅田低头看看明晃晃冒着油的肉，又抬起眼来狐疑地看看他哥：桃李くん今天中彩票了？

没中彩票就不能关心你的恋爱事情了吗？

菅田显然不想继续这个话题：能不聊这个了吗，饭钱可以我出。

你坦白说吧，是不是某N姓前辈？最近搭伙干活的只有你们。

如此一来就真的没办法转移话题了。菅田暗想，亲哥到底是亲哥，什么都知道，在人前还不说，演技实在精湛，做一般社员简直是暴殄天物，希望能有艺能事务所早日挖掘，给他一个站上日奥领奖台的机会。所以他也不遮掩了，垂头丧气地承认：不然还能有哪个。

果然啊…松坂拖了一个意味深长的尾音：但他是单身哦！

正在喝可乐的菅田呛了一口，捂着嘴咳得泪眼婆娑。松坂皱着眉头心疼，从菅田对面挪到身边去，轻轻拍他背。

你不早说！菅田委屈巴巴：我现在都被当成是喜欢有妇之夫的人了耶！

但如果我说了，大家就都知道你喜欢的是谁了哦，这样好吗？

菅田觉得有道理，又不吭声了，继续低头扒拉碗里的饭。

所以你喜欢到什么程度了？

就是……好像有点喜欢。

好像，有点，喜欢？松坂觉得这可不是一点难办了。“好像”，感情朦胧，无法直说；“有点”，难以衡量，热情不够。换句话说，既说不清该不该追，也不知道追了有没有胜算。

但温柔体贴的好哥哥当然不能用这样的残酷现实打击人。况且菅田今天已经受了太多打击，当务之急是安抚情绪，重在鼓励。

所以松坂试探地问，masaki以前是不是说过喜欢直球的类型？

菅田把脸从碗里抬起来，嗯了一声。

所以自己也是会主动的类型？

应该是吧……诶？菅田从小成绩优异，脑子转得快，立刻看破对方的意图，连声拒绝：可是我和前辈真的没有那么熟……

一直这样想的话，就永远无法拉近距离了。

菅田凝重地点点头，往烤得诱人的牛舌上挤柠檬汁，空气中飘过一丝不太明显的酸涩。

4

菅田观察那位前辈很久。

N姓前辈名叫中村伦也，比菅田早五年入社。菅田对中村的业务能力早有耳闻，但一直不太有机会亲眼见识，今度有幸同组，他写个策划案被前辈圈出一百处不行，气鼓鼓戳着电脑屏幕找人理论。前辈认真听了说，我写一个你看看吧，嗓音绵绵，眼光柔柔，眼角还自带一点下垂弧度。菅田偏偏最吃这种柔软人设，像个气球被戳扁，听话地凑近了看，闻到一点令人舒适的味道，洗衣爱好协会会员属性全开。一开始确实有想过要交流洗涤产品，但总不好意思讨论与工作无关的话题，只能在意地一直看，一直看，越看越喜欢，越看越喜欢，目光再也挪不开了，一点微弱的衣物柔软剂味道也掺进甜丝丝的恋爱情绪。

你一旦开始在意一个人，就会发现他每天都在身边。新的一周到来时松坂发现自己每天都会在公司里偶遇中村，在茶水间或是电梯里。他们总是对视点头微笑，然后走向自己的工位——毕竟松坂不可能直接把前辈拉到一边说请和我弟交往。

到头来他还是在与菅田擦肩而过的时候对他弟挤眉弄眼地怂恿。

亲哥到底是亲哥，说什么都见效。经过四天的煽风点火，菅田的ドキドキ小火苗窜得高过头顶，终于决定在presentation结束后主动出击，但首先他要做完手头这个高端大气的PPT。

前半是中村做的，后面十几页交给他，结构都安排得差不多，剩下几个图表没画。

中村出去接一个外国客户的电话，菅田加班到十点开始犯困，人一犯困就容易走神。他画了个文本框试图提神醒脑，键盘敲得啪啪响：喜欢前辈的一百个地方。

身上有干净好闻的味道。

对我很温柔。

眼睛很好看。

戴眼镜的样子也很好看。

工作很认真，效率很高。

挑选PPT模版的审美和我出奇地一致。

就算加班也绝对不会有怨言。

……

菅田迷迷糊糊从桌上撑起脸时，才看见一个在他眼前逐渐清晰的人影。

诶？我睡着了？

对不起啊让你一起加班到这么晚，但在这里睡会着凉的哦。

不不不是我不好！菅田捂着脸从指缝里和中村对视。

不要紧的。中村拍拍他的肩，仍然很温柔地安慰人。做完了吗？早点回家吧。

啊，好，我把PPT发到邮箱，前辈注意查收。菅田关上电脑抓起西装外套就溜，觉得这回真没戏了，消极怠工的状态被看到，好感度肯定掉到负数。

5

菅田绝望地回到家，躺在床上抓着被子一角辗转反侧，心想这次又错过一个大好机会，十分焦虑。PPT做完了，只剩汇报和一个总结就要收尾，哪里还有这么多时间每天和前辈排排坐敲键盘？更别说是约饭喝酒了。

次日上工时下眼睑果不其然挂了一片乌青，菅田在公司楼下自贩机前买罐装咖啡，弯腰去拿的时候感觉被人掐了一把屁股，转身看见一双和行李箱拉杆一样长的长腿。

松坂说我要出差了，下周回来，听说你那边快结项了，再不拉近距离就没有那么多机会了。

亲哥到底是亲哥，和弟弟的脑回路都同步。菅田有想到自己昨晚是为什么失眠，觉得不能让这段睡眠时间白白牺牲，所以拼命点头，无论发生什么都要约到前辈。

菅田上楼见到中村，先被前辈夸了一通PPT。非常简单一句夸，菅田活了26年也没少听过这样的话，但喜欢的人说的每一句话都会和自己的感情反应产生不同的味道。所以他立刻不困了，下决心要以饱满的精神狙击一个约饭良机。

中村说领导下周一多了个会要开，汇报挪到下周三，时间又充裕起来，可以慢慢准备。

没想到连领导也在创造机会，菅田十分欢喜，咬牙跺脚问出口，前辈今晚有空一起吃饭吗？

话题转的有点快，中村怔了两秒，眨眨眼睛。

前辈睫毛好长，眨眼的样子也好可爱，喜欢前辈100条变成101条。想到这里菅田不禁抿嘴笑起来。

但下一秒中村有点为难地说，抱歉啊菅田くん，今晚有约了呢。

果然啊，即便对象是和蔼可亲的好前辈，恋爱也不会总是一帆风顺。菅田努力笑得好看一点装作不很在意，说没事没事また今度。

根据桃李くん的情报，前辈一周前还没有对象。难道就在自己摇摆不定等待时机的一周里迅速发展了对象？

前辈身上的101个魅力点全部离自己而去，菅田靠在洗手间门上，垂垂脑袋几乎要哭出来。24小时里被前辈看到消极怠工的社畜本质不说，鼓足了全身的勇气和力气去约饭还被拒绝，同事关系还没开始上升到恋爱层面就要回落，简直是世界第一失恋。

6

无论菅田有没有失恋，无论松坂有没有出差，洗衣爱好协会照常在周末集会。但K社新出的洗衣液尤其好用，他们最近一段时间都不太想换新品，也没有什么经验可以交流，几个男人凑到一起，谈得最多的还是职场。一说到职场，又难免提到菅田的办公室单恋。洗濯愛してる会似乎即将改名菅田くん恋愛応援会。

好朋友间宫十分关切：masaki的恋爱有进展了吗？

别提了，我前两天约前辈一起喝酒，被拒绝了，所以最后就一个人喝了。

一个人喝？

三人同时皱眉，他们印象里菅田并不很能喝酒。洗衣爱好协会曾经共饮一回，菅田一人率先喝倒，一顿饭下来他睡了半场，被大家围着拍了八百张可爱睡颜美照，等睡醒已经到了散伙时间。所以听说菅田一人借酒消愁，朋友们都感到危机重重：究竟是怎样的前辈，能让菅田冒着在喝倒在外面的风险难过到半夜？

杉野首先感到不满：这可不太行，我司竟然有这样过分的前辈！

间宫同仇敌忾：太过分了！

贺来也同仇敌忾：太过分了！

但菅田一听又不高兴了：不准你们这样说我喜欢的前辈！

这样一说，朋友们也不好劝他放弃了。

最后还是由大家的可爱后辈杉野来分享一个真正的好前辈：我这周也约公司的前辈喝酒了，前辈很快就答应了，还跟我讲了一个故事，说同组的后辈在PPT上写自己身上有干净好闻的味道，我还想了一下原来真的有人和菅田くん关注一样的点啊…说起来我这个前辈也是单身，他说其实到了这个年龄，看着周围好多同事同行纷纷步入已婚行列了，自己也是会想恋爱的呢，而且对恋爱对象完全没有要求，我觉得这样的前辈就很好，如果菅田くん喜欢的也是这样的前辈就好了。

“纷纷步入已婚行列的同行”之一贺来表示，这位前辈的婚恋观实在是很难得。

没有结婚经验的间宫只好没话找话复读一句：如果masaki喜欢的也是这样的前辈就好了。

说着看向菅田，却发现他双手捂着脸。

7

事后自然是菅田拉杉野去吃饭，去吃看起来很香，闻起来很香，吃起来也确实很香的拉面。

杉野有点疑惑，自己最近和菅田也没有什么工作上的交集，前辈怎么突然想到给自己安利拉面。

二人就坐后菅田开门见山：遥亮说的是伦也前辈吗？

是啊，果然是很好的前辈吧！

具体来说是？

怎么说呢，我确实受过各种照顾，也经常和前辈一起喝酒聊天什么的，感觉像那种可靠的哥哥？

菅田听着，再一次恨自己酒量不行。

对了，你之前说伦也前辈对恋爱对象没有要求？

啊，就是随便聊了聊，但前辈就是这样说的哦，好像是说交往这种事情不能太强求，因为type什么的也不是每次都对得上的，喜欢就是喜欢，合得来就好，感情总是要培养的，是需要两个人一起努力的。我听到的时候就觉得好随便啊，但某种意义上也可以说是深刻吧，而且意外地很符合伦也前辈一贯的随和性格。杉野说着，啪一下掰开木筷：这个看起来好好吃啊，菅田くん吃拉面的sense果然很好，我开动了～

而菅田对着自己的那碗面，仍是一副若有所思地样子，沉默良久才突然来一句：对性别也没有要求吗？

杉野吸面的声音停了下来。他觉得有什么惊人的事情要发生，紧张感在胃里翻涌。这发言太不得了了，他更愿意相信是自己听错了：什么？

菅田有点不好意思：就是说，伦也前辈对恋爱对象的性别也没有要求吗？

看来没听错。但杉野一再告诉自己不要激动，不要惊讶。他深呼吸三次，试图让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖：难道菅田くん喜欢的是？！

菅田再次垂头丧气地承认一遍：是，那个把前辈写进PPT的人就是我……

不是吧……杉野扶额：早点说的话我还能想办法推一把呢，不过就算要告白也没有必要这么复杂吧，其实以我对前辈的了解，他应该属于很容易攻略的类型，根本用不上PPT这种充满创意的手段啊。

菅田愣了。加班走神想前辈变成别具一格表心意，这样一想反而不那么难过了。

8

汇报无事结束，一众职场好友出去喝酒。共事过的同事都知道菅田不会喝酒，平时也不强求，但菅田向来不是会扫兴的人。聚会场所温暖且封闭，他很快在滞重的酒精里发酵。

中村坐在菅田对面，吃得很安静，微笑着听大家起哄。抬起眼时对上菅田的目光，望过来的时候眼角红红的眼睛湿湿的，完全是醉酒的样子。他问菅田くん还好吗，菅田却孩子气地摇摇头说不好。中村不曾见过这样的菅田，有点惊讶，他向前探一点，凑近了才看清那是在哭。

结束时同事们怂恿着再去哪里再喝一场，中村拉着菅田一起逃掉了二次会，坐在路边安慰小朋友。

菅田くん刚才说不好，是哪里不好？

和前辈在一起太好了，所以要结束了就不好。

太好了？

太好了，因为我喜欢伦也前辈。

中村没有说话，只将人拉进怀里。比自己略低的体温使菅田清醒了一点，他贪恋地吸了吸鼻子，手指轻轻攥住对方西装下摆的一角。

没有勇气说的话，没有勇气做的事，全都要酒精来补上那一点不足的勇气。

我喜欢伦也前辈，喜欢前辈身上干净的味道，对我说的那些鼓励的话，加班时在河边看过的夕阳，还有在会议室看到的夜景。只要是和前辈在一起，无论在公司待到多晚好像都不会丧气，汇报的时候只要和前辈站在一起，无论面对多少人都不会紧张……就是，就是全都好喜欢！

我都知道哦，已经说过了不是吗。

菅田突然意识到说的是那个PPT的意外，双手害羞地挡在脸前：别说了，好羞耻啊。

但很可爱哦。

可爱的话，前辈也可以喜欢我吗？

可以哦。

真的吗？

真的哦。

反正就是安慰我的话吧。

不是哦。中村扣下菅田的手，亲昵地揉了揉他的头发，把人带进车里，让菅田面对着自己跨坐在腿上。

菅田居高临下地看着中村，只有路灯的光亮从车窗里透进来，自己眼前好像还覆了薄薄的水光，什么都看不清。但他觉得对方这一刻理应是笑着的，因为前辈总是那么温柔。所以他低下头贴了上去，晕乎乎地想，自己身上也会有恋爱的味道了。


End file.
